Sapphire and Onyx
by Mr. Whis
Summary: She sees dark eyes filled with sorrow and is determined to open up the stone hearted sayain that is Vegeta. A B/V fic set in the seven years after cell
1. Homecoming

_Hey readers, this is my first fanfiction so I hope its okay._

 _This is a Bulma and Vegeta fic set just after the cell saga._

 _As a heads up Bulma's mother is going to be called Panchy because that is what Akira Toriyama said he would have called her_.

 _Heads up I dont own dragon ball z or any of the characters that right goes to Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Vegeta stared into space thinking about his son; the future one. He thought hard about seeing his broken body lying on the floor all because of that monster. He remembered the fit of rage and stopped, 'what the fuck is wrong with me; since when did he mean so much. He as much of a brat as his present self,l.' Well he supposed he would be if he was raised by that woman.  
As soon as the image of that blue haired beauty he couldn't help but smile the one person he opened up to. The one human he found one human he had shared a bed with. The one human he had impregnated, the one human that made this planet good.  
He shook his head; he shouldn't be feeling this. Since when did an irritating woman mean so much: when she was the mother of his son.  
His son. Surely the woman would be a bad influence on the boy. From what he had seen already she was spoiling the brat. Well not anymore. And with that he got up and flew away.

-(m)-

"Where the fuck is he," shouted a rather irate heiress.  
"Where is who" responded a smiling Panchy; who was completely ignorant of her daughter's state.  
"VEGETA!" Kami how could her mother be so ditsy.  
"Oh the handsome boy that stayed here for a while..."  
"And the father of Trunks," she exhaled sharply and walked of, "I'm going to check on Trunks bye mum"

Bulma gently opened the door to not wake her sleeping saiyan...but had no luck,'damn saiyan hearing.' She went over and picked up her lavender haired child and began to feed him. As her son drank away she think of his father: the man she could not help but miss. She sighed wishing that she could open him up and release the pain he hid beneath his cool onyx glare. She could see it; years of torment and pain. She was going to breach his armour and open his soul...if he ever came back.  
She exhaled wishing deeply that her prince will return to her and Trunks.  
"You spoil that child, Woman." She screamed and almost fell of the chair she was sitting in. She slowly turned around and looked at him unable to believe that he's here. Her eyes looking roaming his figure looking at the chiseled features and defined muscles and she snuk a quick peach at his tight spandex shorts. 'Did he come back for me, no he most likely come to shout at me and disappear again.'  
"Vegeta, why are you here?"  
He looked her up and down his eyes resting slightly on her bare enlarged breast that his son was suckling.  
"Not for you, Woman," she frowned at that this and Vegeta felt something go through his body; was it remorse? No the prince of all saiyans does not feel bad for an earth woman."I came to train the boy, seeing what you alone would turn him into." Again the frown and the feeling.  
"Jerk, you come back after a week and the first thing you do is INSULT me and my PARENTING." Who did he think he was? Well at least he was back and if she was being honest, she had missed these moments. The one good thing about Vegeta is that it's never boring when he's around.  
"It seems the truth hurts, Woman." And with that he walked away. Damn he had missed this challenge too much. He was glad to be back he had the one person who could match him in spirit.

-(m)-

Vegeta raised the gravity to 500x blasting away at his thoughts; stupid woman one conversation with her and she was already taking up his thoughts. Damn her. Damn that blue vixen. With her beauty and intelligence, not to mention her fiery spirit. One could almost compare that to a saiyan. No she is not a saiyan. vegeta sighed, 'damn that woman'

Bulma sighed and looked towards the gravity room, ever since their conversation three days ago he had just been shut up in their only coming out to eat and sleep for a few hours. She missed him: as much as she hated to admit it she had missed him and now's he's back she hadn't seen. In short she was pissed  
"Vegeta! Vegeta, open this door right now"  
Damn that woman why is she irritating?  
"Vegeta!" Does she ever shut up, "Vege..."  
"What the fuck do you want?" He screamed, his onyx eyes staring into those sapphires. Those extremely beautiful sapphires, 'just a human.'  
She had started to blush whilst she stared deep into those black pits and tightened her resolve, she wasn't going to ignore him she was going to open him up.  
"Answer me Woman," he was getting irritable now and, noticing the blush streaking her face, he wanted this to end quickly.  
"You said have not spent a single moment with your son."  
"He too young to train," he said monotonously  
"You jerk. If you want to continue using your gravity room then you will do as I say." He fought back the urge to hit that woman, if it were anyone else he would have killed them, but no; he needed his gravity room.  
He sighed," what do I have to do"  
"I'm going out tomorrow and my parents are at a business conference in south city. You will watch trunks"  
"And you will be back when?"  
"Whenever." And then she ran away not listening to a response.  
'Stupid woman who would trust me with a baby.'

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. A night out

_Hey guys this is chapter two_

 _Just a warning this chapter does conatin a lemon._

 _And it should be a bit longer._

 _All reviews welcome and appreciated._

 _I don't bragon ball z or any of the characters (sadly)_

She looked herself one last time in the mirror before finally getting up. She had finally perfected her makeup and her hair and now just needed to pick the right dress.

"Bulma, honey, were leaving now," Dr breifs called up to her daughter.

"Have fun with Vegeta, dear," her mother said. Panchy really wished that her daughter would just get with that handsome man and thought some time alone might just be the key.

"Bye mum," she said through gritted teeth trying hard not to get angry, her mother just didn't get that she didn't like him that way. Did she? She sighed and turned back to her giant wardrobe she had just two hours to pick up an outfit. Ughh. And to make matters worse Trunks just woke up. She quickly looked through her wardrobe for a the right dress and finding no luck looked for her robe.

"Woman! Shut the brat up" a very irritated Vegeta yelled. His saiyan hearing affected him much worse than Bulma regular human hearing.

When the brat did not cease his wailing Vegeta got pissed; quickly sensing the woman's ki he flew up the stairs and almost knocked her door down...only to be greeted to the sight of a very naked Bulma.

"What the fuck Vegeta!" She screamed.

"It wouldn't shut up l, fix it."

"I'm busy, jerk. He's your son to." But Vegeta didn't move, he was too busy admiring the body of that woman staring intently at her very exposed breasts and and her vegina which was half hidden behind her hands l.

When Bulma realised he was still there she looked up at his naked chest and his tight spandex shorts which were giving a clear view of his lenghty and very errect manhood. She felt herself getting a little wet down there.

"Vulgar woman," he smirked and left, leaving Bulma blushing in embarrasnent.

-(m)-

She was finally ready wearing a little, figure hugging, black dress and finishing it off with diamond jewellery and a sexy set of heels.

"Vegeta I'm leaving now have fun with Trunks."

"Hn," was all the response she got and not expecting anymore she left.

After the door slammed shut Vegeta was left alone in the kitchen barely eating the leftovers that woman's mother had made for him. He couldn't eat, she was on his mind. The cute way she blushed and tried to hide the body he had alrdy claimed. He couldn't deny that he wanted her. 'No he wanted sex not her,' and yet no human was good enough for him, except one. And then the baby cried 'damn that brat.'

As he walked up the stairs he really regretted satyung to train it. As he got closer he was almost screaming, his ears unable to shut out that little terror.

He looked at his son, 'he needs to learn to stop.'

"Boy, stop,"

"Dada," Vegeta couldn't help but stop the child recognised him.

'Stop!" But it was still no use the boy kept in crying stopping only to dub Vegeta "Dada" and then continue.

He stared at his son trying to recall what he was supposed to do. He grabbed a bottle a gave it too him. He stopped crying immediately and drank a lot of milk in a little time. He looked as his dad showing the empty bottle with excitment. Vegeta leaned over to pick it up and instead got covered in a sticky substance: the damn child had thrown up on him. Vegeta was now very angry,

"Boy you are coming with me," he announced whilst picking up his son.

The price dragged the boy to the gravity room and made sure to destroy any cameras the woman kept in there. Vegeta then started to lecture his son on being a tough saiyans warrior and began his lessons in independence and fighting.

-(m)-

Meanwhile Bulma was having fun, she had consumed quite a bit of alchohol and was now dancing with the single elite of west city, any thing less would have been unsuitable for the heir of capsule corp. As she was dancing she realised how much she wished Vegeta was doing this: did her feelings run deeper than she thought. No she was just lonley and with what happened earlier was just storing up some sexual tension.

Sick of being so close to so many sweaty people Bulma went up to the bar to order another round of shots.

"I'll pay for that ms. Breifs." Bulma smiled at the man who approached her. He was definitely handsome and, for a human, well muscled and yet she found herself completely uninterested.

"Thanks," she beamed up at him gesturing for him to sit down. Maybe a bit of conversation might get her arroused. But after hours of benine conversation, Bulma was bored. The man was so boring and never fought back to the richest woman in the world. She missed Vegeta wishing he was here. And yet knew that the feeling would not be mutual. She sighed,

"I've got to go l, relieve the sitter." The man nodded and let her go.

As soon as she stepped outside she regretted taking the front door due to the paparazzi waiting, like insects, outside. They asked the same questions they always did: this the father of the child, where is he now, did you have a secret wedding, etc. She wqlkednoff trying to ignore them but like a pack of wolves chasing their prey thaey followed, stalking her untill they found the right time to pounce.

Unfortunately, that time never came. All the cameras exploded.

"Vegeta," Bulma called out.

"No," came the response from a familiar voice.

"Yam..Yamcha."

"Yes," came his reply; although it didn't sound happy.

"What are you doing here."

"I was in the neighbourhood and saw the flashes and then you." Her heart pounded; it was so sweet of him and yet she wished it had been vegeta. "Mind if I walk you home."

"Not at all." And so the two walked along the silent streets of west city talking and catching up. Although things hadn't ended well between them, Bulma still considered Yamcha a good freind:; after all they were together for a long time. Yamcha was happy after all that drama they could still be friends, and maybe in time they could pick up where they left off. After all Vegeta was just a rebound who didn't understand what contraception was.

They arrived at capsule corp. and Bulma went to say goodbye and then couldn't. Yamcha's lips were pressed against hers. Her moment of shock wore off and she kneed him right in his manhood,

"What the fuck Yamcha," she screamed, " its over between us don't you understand that." And with Yamcha still rolling on the floor in pain she entered her house...to be greeted by a confused looking Vegeta.

"Wash yourself Woman, you stink off weakling." He had completely forgotten to be angry at her.

"Fuck off Vegeta."

"Why? Your smell is offensive, its smells of that weakling."

"You mean Yamcha. Why you jerk, I can hang out with whoever I wish."

"Anyone except him." She felt her heart skip a beat; was Vegeta jealous. She laughed, "you're jealous aren't you."

"No. I just don't want our child exposed to such a weakling."

She laughed, all her anger turning into unobtainable laughter.

"Stop it Woman," he ordered, yet he couldn't help but find her laughter smiling face such a turn on. He wasn't sure if he could contain himself much longer. The combination of this morning and that scent made him wild. Since when did he the prince of all saiyans have so little self control.

"Make me," and he did; faster than she could comprehend she and Vegeta were joined at the lips. She didn't even resist, she just fell into the kiss her knees starting to weaken.

Both of them fell deeply into the kiss and soon Vegeta had lost his shirt and was moving his lips down her neck breathing the scent of the weakling. That drove him over the breaking point. He ripped of her expensive dress leaving her completely naked.

She just sighed enjoying this too much to complain. She shuddered in pleasure as his lips find her tender nipples still slightly swollen from her pregnancy. But now she wanted more and moved her hands down across his hard muscled stomach and down to his shorts. She pulled them off exposing his cock to the air; but not for long as he drove it straight in; with such a ferocity that Bulma had never experienced before. It hurt so much but felt so good. Her knees could barely support her weight and so Vegeta pushed her up against the wall.

"Oh kami," Bulma screamed. She was experiencing bliss. Never before had she had sex so passionate and violent, she didn't even care that she would be bruised afterwords.

Bulma pulled away pointing to the sofa, her back sore from the wall, and he literally threw her on to it and entered her again, pushing harder than he ever had before. As Vegeta's pace quickened bulmas hands moved across his back scratching his sweaty skin.

Bulma shuddered as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her vagina pulsating around Vegeta cock which was soon throbbing too as came into her.

The two lay there breathing heavily both had attacked the other with so much passion that they were exhausted, and not wanting to move they lat there in each others arms. The weaklings scent completely gone.

 **To be continued..**.


	3. A walk goes bad

Hey guys here's chapter three.

As always I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters.

Bulma sighed staring at the screen in front of her; still only showing static, 'he must have broken the cameras.' She sighed again and walked off with the pain still in her heart.

The pain had been for three weeks, ever since she woke up alone and naked on her sofa. Lucky for her, her parents weren't home until the next day. Although that wasn't what had bothered her. It was the fact she had woken up without Vegeta next to her. She knew he liked training but after their first physical moment since cell, she thought he might want to stay.

The worst thing was she hadn't seen Vegeta since; all he did was stay shut up the gravity room training and training. She had tried waiting up for him knowing he had tobeat and sleep, but no matter how long she waited she would always fall asleep before he left. Damn ki sensing.

She had only two reasons to be happy: one Vegeta got jealous when she hung out with other guys and two according to her mum Vegeta would train trunks every morning, although she would've liked to be asked about the last one.

Bulma walked into Trunks' room, where he was waiting patiently. Ever since Vegeta had started training him, Trunks never cried and was always awake with a happy smile when she entered his room.

"Morning Trunks," Bulma said hoisting him up and carrying him down to the kitchen. When they arrived she placed the child down and watched as Panchy prepared breakfast.

"Have you seen Vegeta today," Bulma asked already dreading the answer.

"Yes dear, this morning for breakfast." She giggled at Trunks eating what was technically his second breakfast, but she liked to miss that part out to feed her grandson more. Bulmas heart sank, how could Vegeta talk to her mum every morning and not her? Well she could play that game too and went off to shut herself in her lab.

-(m)-

Vegeta punched harder and harder at the remaining training bots, his rage causing him to forget his promise to not add to the large heap of metal shoved to one corner. He could not deal with the woman. He regretted doing what he did. Since when did the prince of saiyans lose his self control over a woman smelling like another male. Was the woman right was he jealous? No it was just this planet, he had been exposed to the weaklings for too long; and yet he needed to train his son. So he decided to shut himself away, avoid the woman, and train Trunks in the early morning.

But that was proving much more difficult than he thought, he couldn't get her out of her head, the fire she had inside her and her beauty. He could not liento himself about that: she was the most beautiful on this planet with a georgous face and amazing body. And that was it, his training was ruined; even when she's not there she irritates him.

Then he noticed the silence and realised that he had destroyed all the bots. 'Fuck.' He would have to get some more, maybe he could ask the woman's father. He sensed his ki and found both of them in the lab. He would ask him later but now he needed food.

-(m)-

Bulma and her dad were working hard in the lab designing the next generation of capsules. Although normally Bulma worked on her own stuff and didn't get involved in her father work, which confused Dr Briefs. Knowing his daughter something was wrong between her and Vegeta; she had done things like this when Yamcha cheated on her.

"Bulma dear, did something happen between you and Vegeta."

"No dad, nothing."

"Then why are you here, sweetie." He had got her there. She breathed deeply and said,

"We had sex and I haven't seen him since." Dr Briefs looked at his daughter with a sad expression upon his face.

"Sweetie, its not your fault. It's and his upbringing. He doesn't want to have people who care about him because he sees it as a weakness. He's been alone all his life and never had any company. Its new to him so take it slow." Bulma couldn't help but stare at her father. Where had this knowledge of the saiyans prince come from. But that was unimportant, she understood his words and completley took his point. She would have to work for this, and she did have one victory: Vegeta was jealous if Yamcha. She wondered if she could use that and then thought of a new plan.

"Thanks dad, do you mind if I work on something else for a while?"

"Not at all sweetie."

And so Bulma set to work.

-(m)-

Vegeta sensed for ki one last time checking that the woman was still asleep in the lab and away from her father. Happy that thsi was fact, he walked off in to Bulma's dad.

"Doctor, I demand more training bots." Dr Briefs looked up already knowing who it was. It was strange he had no fear of Vegeta, he knew his threats to the Briefs family to be empty.

"Vegeta, Bulma makes the training bots not me. Ask her." He replied nonchalantly

"I asked you," Vegeta replied venom dripping in his words.

"Well I'm sorry I don't know how to make them," he lied so well even the saiyans prince didn't notice.

"Hn." And Vegeta walked off. 'Stupid man, can't even make some stupid robots. Now he would have to talk to the woman. He sighed. Tomorrow he told himself.

Yet tomorrow came and went and he still had no bots. How can confrontation be so difficult for him? It's a woman, a human women. What could she do to the saiyan? Distract him. Confuse him. Make him experience something he had thought had died along with his planet. Make him happy. He couldn't take it any more he had to go away. Not to space, he couldn't leave the boy when his training was so important. But he needed to clear his head. He stepped outside the gravity room and flew into the mountains.

-(m)-

Bulma was working in her lab where her mother called out from her lab, "bulma, Yamcha's at the door." Yamcha? Oh she couldn't deal with this right now. But she had to hear him out; he should have a chance to explain himself.

"I'm coming mum."

Bulma looked at Yamcha expectantly well.

"First off I would like to apolagise for how I acted a few weeks ago. I was drunk and lonley, and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Yamcha. I get it."

"Yeah well I still want to be friends, soooo..." Yamcha took a swig from a flask hidden in his jacket,"wanna go on a walk." Bulma was pretty bored by the time Yamcha came by, and hadn't been outside for a few days.

"Sure. Why not."

Bulma and Yamcha have been walking for quite a while now and ended up on a spot just outside west city. Both of them had been catching up: it been so long since they had properly talked with one another. Yamcha took a swig from the flask.

"So...how's Vegeta." Bulma was confused why did he care. In truth Yamcha had been in west city and sensed Vegeta fly away. He took this a chance to get her back.

"That doesn't really concern you." Bulma replied, with a little bit of anger. Another swig.

"Fine. I was just wandering, because you never seem to be together." That bastard. How dare he judge Vegeta's and hers relationship.

"You bastard, what the fuck is wrong with you. We are over get that into your head." Another swig.

"He doesn't love you. He never will. You should stop wasting your time." How dare he? Bulma was furious. She was ready to hit him.

"At least he doesn't cheat and lie. Hes honest and a much better fighter than you." She practically screamed at him.

Yamcha was starting to get mad now. This was all going wrong. He was meant to get a kiss or heartfelt words: not an argument. Then she hit him and Yamcha got mad. He took one large gulp and emptied the bottle. He grabbed Bulma's wrists and held her to the ground and the sloppily planted his lips apon her. He tasted of regret and vodka. But he carried on careesinh her face and pushing his tounge into her mouth...just as Bulma knee found his balls. Yamcha screamed, mumbled an apology and left.

Bulma just lay there crying on the floor completely alone. Was she cryo g because of Yamcha or the fact he was right she couldn't be sure: but she was crying.

And someone had noticed. Vegeta stood on a rock formation just a little way away. Watching the heiress with horror. A feeling washing through his body which had never felt before. He sighed and not really knowing what he was doing scooped Bulma up and flew her to her bedroom. "Goodnight Bulma." He wispered, before taking his leave

To be continued


	4. Return

_Chapter 4_

 _As always I don't own dragon ball z or any if its characters._

 _Thanks to all who reviewed, it really means alot_.

Bulma woke up and looked around. She couldn't remember falling asleep, and she really couldn't remember coming home. Her last memories were of Yamcha attacking her and a voice wisper her name. Who was that voice? She got out of bed, deciding that it was of no use to worry about the past, and then she felt a flash of pain wash over her wrists. She inspected them and found to rings of purple bruising and cuts; it seemed Yamcha had really hurt her. If she ever saw him again she would beat him bloody, she promised herself. She went into her bathroom and grabbed rubbed some soothing cream on her wrists, then went downstairs.

When Bulma reached the kitchen, she was greeted by a pleasant surprise: Vegeta eating breakfast with his son, and her mother.

"Vegeta, shouldn't you be training." She remarked.

"The other woman made food early than usual and me and the boy thought a second breakfast couldn't hurt." In truth Vegeta wanted to check in on Bulma. He didn't understand why but he wanted to make sure she was OK, and maybe find out why she was crying.

"Hn," was Bulma's response almost immediately followed by an loud cry of pain. She had hit her wrists on the counter. She looked around Hopeing no one had noticed. She looked around and saw Panchy distracted by Trunks and Vegeta had already left. She sighed In relief: she did not want to explain herself. It would create to many questions and who knows what Vegeta would do. Proberbly kill him.

"Bulma dear, Trunks birthday is coming up we need to plan the party." Panchy said. Bulma looked up if she enjoyed one thing, it was planing party's.

"Yeah I'll think about."

After breakfast she went off to her home lab to continue working on her special project, she had left Trunks with her mother so he wouldn't interfere.

"Ow. What the fuck?" Bulma looked at the figure she had just bumped into. Vegeta.

"Show me your wrist." He demanded.

"Why?" She snapped back.

"Show it." Bulma was about to protest, and then she looked I to his eyes. When onyx met sapphire her resolve melted, and she pulled up the sleeves of her shirt, revealing the bruises.

Vegeta stared at them for a while, trying to work out what was going on with him. He was angry, but not at her: at himself. He was angry be didn't know who had hurt the one human he could stand.

"Who did this?" He spoke as though he was inquiring about the weather.

Bulma thought hard. She could get Vegeta to hurt him; but would that q anything. She supposed if she asked nicely...

"Yamcha." She spoke at last. Vegeta was furious that weakling had hurt her. He was going to kill him. Bulma recognised that look in his eyes and knew it meant trouble.

"Don't hurt him."

"Hn. I care he hurt you why?" He smirked. He then promptly walked off.

"Well that was weird," Bulma mused to herself. Well at least she had now seen him four the first time in three weeks. She was happy.

-(m)-

The next morning Bulma again saw Vegeta, it seemed he wasn't avoiding her anymore. She wondered why. Maybe it was because he was afraid Yamcha would come back. She hoped it was that, although with Vegeta it proberbly wasn't.

"Hey Vegeta in two weeks Trunks is turning one and we're having party. I would really like it if you came."

"Woman are you ill. He's a baby he will not remember it."

"I don't care Vegeta. Are you coming or not."

"Not." Of course. Oh well she would still have Trunks and all her friends there. Except Yamcha. Never Yamcha.

Two weeks went by very quickly. To quickly Panchy thought, there was still countless things they could have included. Bulma, however, was content; all her friends had RSVPed yes and were coming. Krillin even said he'd bring a date. She wanted to see how it was. She really hoped it wasn't that maron girl again. Something about her hair had annoyed her.

"Bulma, the guests are here."

Bulma smiled and walked over to the door...to be met with a very loud woman squeezing through a door. In a very short amount of time chichi had gotten quite large.

"Chichi, your pregnant?"

"Yeah. Since just before the cell games."

"Hey guys. Oh wow chichi, you really let yourself go," said the bald ex-bald fighter.

"You insensitive ass," a hormonal chichi screached trying to run after him. Then she heard laughter, and looked to see a beautiful blonde woman looking at Krillin.

"Krillin, isn't that the EVIL android."

"Oh yeah sorry guys. This is android 18. My girlfriend."

"What but she's a villain."

"I think the real villain is Vegeta."

"Don't start that."

"Sorry Bulma its just 18 here didn't put someone in the hospital two weeks ago." Bulma stopped, she was both happy and angry.

"Oh no, Yamcha." Bulma quickly excused herself and ran towards the gravity room.

"Vegeta open this door right now!"

"What do you want, Woman."

"What did you do to Yamcha."

"He damaged what is mine, so I damaged him."

"So you own me." Bulma was irritated, completley missing the affection.

"Please, Woman, you are putty in my hand. "

"Am not."

"Oh really," Vegeta said in a deep sexy wisper right into her ear. When did he move behind her. She didn't really care, because just at that moment Vegeta started to kiss her neck and slowly work his way up. Quick as lighting he spin her around and kissed her on the lips. She leaded in probing her tounge into his mouth...and found air.

"See, putty."

Bulma looked at him and smiled. She walked forwards and rubbed her hands over his bare sweaty back and then brought one ha d down to stroke his manhood through his spandex shorts.

"Vulgar woman," he growled. Before pushing her against the wall to kiss her. Bulma purred when the princes tongue slipped into her mouth. Shit he was winning. Bulma slippes out of his kiss and shit behind him. She found his cock again and began to stroke it, watching his control waver. Vegeta tried to kiss her again but Bulma doged and trapped both his hands; not wanting to hurt her Vegeta didn't retaliate. Then Bulma initiated the kiss. Pressing her lips on to his. He had given up now. He wanted this and from he could tell so did she. He grapped her top and threw it to the ground looking at her exposed breasts. He moved his lips down Bulma's body utill he took her nipple in his mouth and began to suck it. Bulma moaned in pleasure and scratched her nails down Vegeta's back and then she found his shorts and began to pull them down. Vegeta, getting the message, pulled his shorts off and then ripped her underwear off and slip himself inside her. He breathed in her sent as he pumped in and out and felt suffers of joy every time she moaned his name. Bulma was in bliss screaming very loudly. Completely forgetting that she had guests nearby. As Vegeta pumped harder and harder Bulma felt waves of pleasure as she reached her orgasm. But Vegeta didn't stop felt her movements and pulled her in to her before moving away from the wall to the floor. Vegeta was getting close to finishing and screamed as he pumped his throbbing cock on last time into her hole.

"Aghrrrrrr," he screamed as he came inside her.

Both were breathing heavily and happy to just stay with each other, but then Bulma realised she needed to rejoin the party. In the doorway she smiled at Vegeta and said, " I know you took me home." She had worked it out by his beating up Yamcha.


	5. A visit

Chapter 5

I do not own dbz or any if the characters.

'Oh Vegeta,' she thought as she looked down in the broken body of Yamcha: wrapped in a cast and with hundreds of medical machines beeping away. When Bulma had first found out about Vegeta's attack on her ex and assailant, she had been happy, but now she was sad. She had found out from Krillin that Yamcha had developed a serious drinking problem after android 20 punched through his chest and, with his anger at losing Bulma, he a had been a little unstable. She had not forgiven Yamcha for both his attacks but she found herself angry at his treatment.

She was shocked with herself really: it must have come across as her rewarding Vegeta for his actions. At least he was around, she was half afraid that he would shut himself away as he had the other time they had sex. To her great relief he hadn't, although that still didn't mean she got to see him as much as she would like. It's not that he was avoiding her, he was just training. She had tried waiting up for him but around 3am she always fell went to bed, or at least she thought she did as she could never remember climbing into bed. Either way she was bored. So she had decided to visit Yamcha. she had arrived she had been appalled at his condition. She had heard things when she came back from the gravity room to her party, but none of that had prepared her for the sight she saw before her. He was broken. His visable body was bruised and swollen: a sickly green colour. The rest of his body, which is to say everything but his face and one leg, was wrapped in a thick body cast. He was apparently conscious, however it was midday and he was asleep. The nurse said he did that for about 20 hours. She had also said that he kept apologising to womens underwear in his sleep. She has smiled when he heard that, and she found herself a little less angry about his attacks. She now hoped they could be friends after this was over.

"Bulma..." Bulma looked at down at the broken fighter before, to see his scarred face wake and aware.

"Hey," she replied, shocked to see him awake.

"Is this a dream," he was atonished that she had shown up. She thought she hated him. "I'm sorry Bulma, for all I did. I shouldn't have tried to those things. I hope I didn't hurt you." His voice was weak but she could here the conviction.

"And I'm sorry about Vegeta attacking you, I didn't tell him too and of he had told me what he was doing then I would've stopped him." Yamcha heart sank; she didn't forgive him.

"You're not him, Bulma, I forgive you."

"Thanks."

Yamcha yawned. It seemed he wanted to sleep again.

"Night, Yamcha." But he was already snoring.

Bulma felt tired herself, she hadn't been getting much sleep, due to waiting up for Vegeta and waking up early to work. With the lights dim and rhythmic beating of the machines she soon found herself asleep.

-(m)-

Vegeta exited his gravity room, and went into the living room: confused. He heard nothing. Recently he had been hearing the TV as soon as he left the gravity room. The first night it had confused him, but after he saw the woman lying there asleep on the sofa, he peiced two and two together. From then on it had become normal, and he enjoyed watching her sleep for a while, but after a while he always took her up to her bed. The fact she wasn't there started to frighten him, he sensed her ki...and couldn't find her. He started to get scared, he didn't like the thought that the woman was in danger, for the brats sake of course.

He looked wider for her ki and felt it, with another ki, at a very low level a little way away from Capsule Corp. Had she been kidnapped? Who was the other ki? He didn't have time to find out. He flew away, rage feuling his speed, to the location of Bulma capture.

Vegeta arrived at the hospital, and in his anger completley missed the large red sign advertising the use of the building. He flew straight through the window of Yamcha's room to find the woman asleep and I harmed next to a clearly injured human. A human he had seen before. He looked at the broken warrior with disgust. He remembered just how easy it was to beat him.

 _'Vegeta let rage feul him as he flew towards the weaklings apartment. He laughed as he flew straight through the wall into his bedroom, considering the best way to break him. Vegeta looked at the ex-bandit and laughed again. The noise of the breaking wall had already woken him up, and by now Vegeta was scaring Yamcha with just the look of pure hate on his face. Vegeta watched the warrior with intrest, as far as he could tell the fighter was scared, and he hadn't even moved._

 _"Wh...what are you doing here Ve...Vegeta?"_

 _"For you." He responded bluntly. Yamcha squealed like a frightened pig, which only made Vegeta laugh. Apparently his presence was slowly breaking his mind; now to break his body._

 _Vegeta raised his hand, and punched Yamcha straight into a wall. He then opened his plan to release a super saiyan galik gun straight at his body._

 _"Keep away from my Bulma," he said as he flew off.'_

Smiling at the thought, he scooped up the woman in his arms and flew back to Capsule Corp. He went to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. He was about to leave when Bulma spoke,

"Stay with me."

"Hn," Vegeta walked over to the womans bed pulled of his shirt and climbed I to the bed. Bulma smiled and wrapped her around his body, smuggling up to him before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Memories

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its character.

Bulma woke up, again missing the warmth she had felt that one night a week ago. She missed the way his heart beat slowly against her body and the way his arm protectivley encased her. She missed his warm breath upon her neck and the little moans he sometimes made in his sleep. Bulma missed that one night so much that she had now had difficulty sleeping. Although on that specific night she didn't actually sleep, she had gotten enough of that at the hospital. No, instead she just lay there snuggled up with her prince; her heart content, in a way which Yamcha had never fulfilled her.

In truth it was just mean to compare the two, Yamcha would never become better than Vegeta Vegeta was stronger, more handsome, more focused and, although distant, he was solely hers.

Bulma pulled herself out of bed, knowing that reminiscing would not get her anywhere. She sighed and walked into the shower, turning the water onto the coldest setting to chase away the sleep that still hung to her.

After she was dessed and dry she went into trunks room, happy to see him standing awake in his cot. She was glad to see him standing up: he had only been walking for a few days but it sometimes seemed to her that he had been walking for a while.

Trunks smiled when he saw his mother and spoke,

"Moma. Goha."

"Fuck," 'goha' was Trunk's way of saying Gohan and Bulma had completley forgotten about his coming over for lunch. Really Chichi and Gohan were coming over to introduce baby Goten. Chichi had given birth just before Bulma had visited Yamcha and the women both agreed that their children should be beat friends. Bulma thought it was too soon but hadn't said anything when Chichi had offered; with the new baby, Bulma had thought that she was hit with a new wave if grief about losing Goku. If Krillin told it true, then little Goten looks exactly like Goku.

She sighed, she now had to get Trunks ready for his playdate and break the news to Vegeta that he couldn't do his midday training with Trunks. She scooped Trunks out if his crib and placed him on the floor before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen, where her mother would be preparing breakfast.

When Bulma entered she was greeted by the sight if Vegeta sipping a glass of orange juice, Bulma had neglected to tell him about any caffeinated drinks in fear of a saiyan with a caffine high, and reading a newspaper. Very human.

"Hey Vegeta, Chichi and her kids are coming over for lunch, so you won't be able to train with Trunks today."

"Hn. More time to train myself," he remarked. "Just make sure that Kakarots woman stays away from me." Bulma noticed a slight shake in his voice as he said this.

"You're afraid of Chichi?," Bulma asked, incredulous. Vegeta eyes narrowed, he couldn't tell his she was just trying to push him or if she was serious. No, it must be the latter, his poker face was better than that.

"No, you foolish woman. Her voice is irritating."

"Sure."

Vegeta shot a set of evil eyes at Bulma before leaving the room.

-(m)-

"So, how are you holding up," Bulma asked Chichi. She had just arrived and was not looking to good. Although she had tried her best to look happy and hide her pain, her glistening eyes said otherwise. As soon as Bulma had opened the door she knew something was wrong with Chichi and it was probably Goku related.

"Not great, to tell the truth. If I didn't have Gohan I would be a wreak, but to be honest I think he's taking it worse. He never tries to train, he just studies in his room for the whole day. I have to keep it together for him, and now little Goten." Bulma looked over to the children and saw Gohan just staring off into the distance: all his energy just seemed to have vanished. He didn't seem to notice his little brother pulling at his trousers, or Trunks throwing his toys at him.

"Chichi, if you ever need any help, I'll be happy to."

"Thanks Bulma." Just at that moment Vegeta walked in, and regretted it instantly. He looked at the harpy with his coldest glare, before turning his attention on the kids. He internally smiled when he saw Kakarot's younger brat. If he and Kakarot can no longer fight, let the rivalry continue between their sons. He would to train Trunks more than that, but right now he wanted a challenge.

"Boy," he said, looking at Gohan, "follow me." Gohan eyes lost their glaze and looked at Vegeta, who was already walking away. He got up and followed, leaving Trunks to play with the little thing in front of him.

Chichi watched her son leave, not saying a word; she thought that this might actually help Gohan get out of his rut. No matter how bad a person she considered him to be.

"So, you're still keeping him around?" Chichi asked bluntly.

"Yeah well he is Trunk's father."

"And a villain who tried to kill my Goku and Yamcha." Bulma rolled her eyes. She had expected this to come up at some point.

"Vegeta may have done some bbad things in the past but he's changed." Bulma was deliberately trying to avoid Yamcha. She didn't know if she was ready to tell.

"So he's changed in the past few weeks after he randomly assaulted Yamcha." Bulma sighed she didn't really want to say anything.

"You don't what Yamcha did," Bulma said meekly. Chichi noticed the change in her friends tone: this she had never heard before. She knew it must be bad.

"What did he do?" Chichi asked kindly.

Bulma looked at her friend,"promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Bulma began trying to fight the tears from leaking, "he came over and he took me for a walk. I hadn't seen Vegeta for a while and I was bored. I...I didn't know how bad a place Yamcha was in. So I really thought we were going for a walk as friends." Bulma voice caught as she said the last part. "He took me to a place we had loved going to when we were dating." Bulma was finding it more difficult to stop the tears now: more and more were breaking free. "He kept on drinking from a flask as we talked and...and he soon became very drunk." Her voice began to shake and more tears leaked down her cheeks. "He threw," she breathed heavily, " he threw himself on me and grabbed my wrists before attempting to kiss me." She swallowed hard, and could no longer keep the tears at bay; she realised that this was the first time she had talked about the incident. "After he bruised both my wrists and violated my mouth, I eventually managed to kick him off. He them flew away, and left me there on the floor." Her last words were difficult to understand due to Bulma's loud sobs. "That was how Vegeta found me, crying on the floor. I don't remember the rest, but he said he took me home. After some interrogation I told him what happened..." She left her voice trail off: Chichi knew the rest.

"Oh Bulma, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Chichi felt terrible, she knew Yamcha was having issues but no one thought they were this bad. She moved closer to Bulma and just hugged her. Trying to console her friend.

The two babies hadn't even noticed the two women talking, and were happily playing with one another.

-(m)-

Vegeta was fed up. The 'strongest' fighter on earth was no match for Vegeta. Gohan had refused to go super saiyan 2. And fought with absolutely no drive. He was a shell, and that bored Vegeta.

"Fight, you stupid child."

"Why? What good did fighting do for my dad? It killed him, and no amount of trainig will bring him back."

Vegeta was stunned. He didn't know how to handle emotional situations, yet now it seemed he would have to console his rival offspring.

"You are saiyan. You live to train. Honour your father. Honour his culture."

Gohan looked at the elder saiyan. He was right: he would train for his father. To continue his work protecting the planet. He began to power up. Vegeta smirked when he saw this, anticipating an excellent battle. Gohan ascended beyond super saiyan and charges at Vegeta.

After an hour if extreme training g, both saiyans were bruised and hurting. Gohan had gotten weaker, but was still a formidable sparring partner for Vegeta. Together they walked into the living room to check on the women. They were shocked to find one of them crying and the other hugging her tightly.

"Get out." Vegeta said plainly to Chichi. He would not have that banshee harm his Woman.

Chichi looked stunned at his sudden outburst and was about to answer back...

"Get out!" This time Vegeta spoke with more force. Gohan looked helplessly at his mother, before scooping up a Goten and following his mother out.

Vegeta was irritated by what he saw, he now would have to deal with the woman emotional. He walked over too her and hugged her: not knowing what else to do. Trunks noticed what his parents were doing and went over to join them. There the three remained for quite some time, before Mrs Briefs came in and took Trunks away to bed. Afterwards Vegeta carried Bulma too her bed and lay her down.

"Hey Vegeta, you look tired. Come lay down."

"Fine but you owe me woman."

"Sure." And so Vegeta and Bulma lay together in the bed and fell asleep in the others arms.

It was then that Vegeta realised he liked this. Maybe a bit too much.


	7. The party

"I'm so glad you understand Chichi. Bye." Bulma was relieved. Chichi wasn't mad at her for Vegeta kicking her out of the house. In fact she was quite happy; it seemed that whatever Vegeta had done to Gohan, it had brought his spirit back. Apparently he was flying about the house, begging his mother to allow him to train. But something about that bothered Bulma. Vegeta wasn't that kind of person. Why did he do it? She didn't know, and she wasn't likely to get an answer either: Vegeta never opened up.

That thought made her sad. She had given so much of herself to Vegeta, and yet never got anything back. Normally she could accept that, but sometimes it got to her. It had been happening more and more frequently since that night Vegeta had stayed in her bed, and even more since the second time he did that. She supposed that, that was his way of showing feelings. But Bulma couldn't be sure, and it tore her apart. She wished he would open up to her, or at least show her some definite sign. She sighed, if he did that he wouldn't be Vegeta, and she wasn't sure she would like that. She hoped she was right about his feelings, otherwise shit was about to hit the fan.

She looked around her room, trying to decide how best to approach the situation. She could put on an expensive dress, although Vegeta proberbly wouldn't notice. A better choice of dress, would be something simple and figure hugging. And no perfume: Vegeta always complained that the scent hurt his nose.

After what seemed like hours, Bulma had finally decided upon an outfit: black short shorts and a tight white sleeveless top that clearly showed her curves. She knew it was inappropriate for her age, but even a saiyan has needs.

-(m)-

"What?" Vegeta asked, becoming very irritated. The Woman had been looking at him for minutes now and he was getting uncomfortable. He could tell she wanted something, she always did this when she wanted something. Although he had to admit the get up she was wearing was new. Maybe she was trying to seduce him.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Hn. Then stop looking at me Woman."

Bulma looked away and breathed deeply. He had noticed, she might as well try and come clean. She looked at him again.

"Vegeta." She said at last, "will you please come to this investor's party with me." She quickly asked.

Vegeta looked at her. Did she expect him to say yes? She must be mad.

"I know you're probably going to say no, but still I would like you to come." Vegeta just looked at her as though she had gone insane. Sensing a losing battle, Bulma said, "its really boring it's just rich men sending their sons to come and flirt with me." Vegeta's mind was tempted to change when he heard this, but first he would get something for himself.

"You owe me so much right now." Bulma smiled, that meant yes.

"Whatever you ask." Vegeta almost smiled at that, and then promptly left. He needed to talk to the woman's father. He knew exactly what he wanted.

Bulma was happy, so much that she didn't notice the ominous undertones to his words. Instead she was trying to decide what she would wear, and what she would give Vegeta to wear.

After hours, Bulma was finally dressed. She wore a designer gold strapless dress which reached down to the floor ending in a short trail. The front was slightly elevated allowing the tips of her heels to peek through. She waited in the living room for Vegeta, who, to Bulma's surprise, was taking longer than she was. He hoped that he hadn't decided to wear his own clothes. Luckily for her, when Vegeta came down the stairs and into the living room, he was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a blue tie.

"Woman, I feel ridiculous."

"Well I think you look great."

"Hn." Vegeta wasn't sure if Bulma was joking. Hoping she wasn't, he asked, "shall we go?"

"Yeah the limo is just outside." She walked over to her saiyan prince, and linking theirs arms, dragged him out of the house.

-(m)-

"Woman, can we go?" Vegeta asked, already growing impatient.

"Vegeta we just got here; we have to stay for at least a few more hours."

Vegeta sighed, very irritated. He had been in the ball room of the investor's house for half an hour, and yet was already frustrated by the many men coming up to flirt with Bulma. He had sent many away with his most intimidating glare, yet still the bachelors kept on trying to chat up his woman.

Bulma, meanwhile, was completely oblivious to Vegeta's mood, instead focusing on not hitting all the men who came up to her. Every time she went to one these investor's parties, she always got hit on by every single male and on some occasions some married men. Although the worst time was when she was hit on by one of her dads old friends: that was just disturbing. She had to admit though it was a stroke of genious to bring Vegeta along. Every time someone came close they left very soon afterwards, glancing in the direction of her saiyan prince.

Bulma was dreading on thing, however. She was afraid of what the media would make of him. No one knew who the father of Trunks was and she knew that the tabloids were paying a lot of money for information. The main suspect had been Yamcha but, due to the lack of contact between the two, that had died down. Many people were now suspecting the mysterious man people claimed she had taken into her home. The allegations were true yet, worriying what Vegeta might do the reporters, she asked her father to deny the claims.

"Bulma. I didn't know you were coming." Bulma looked at the man in front of her. She recognised him as the heir to a Capsule Corporation's wealthiest investor. Bulma gave a convincing smile.

"My father is a busy man; he can't attention every gatherig he's invited to." She looked around for Vegeta, knowing what was coming next, but she saw no sign of him. 'Shit' she thought.

"So my blue haired beauty, care for a dance." Bulma looked the man over. He was handsome enough and rather well built for a human. Once she would have been happy to date such a man, but after spending so much time with Vegeta, no human compared. Bulma looked around the room one more time, sighed, and then, not wanting to be discourteous, accepted the man's offer.

"I do not dance," Vegeta said calmly to the girl who had given him the preposition.

"Oh but a hunk like you must be able to dance." The girl seemed to be in her mid twenties, and yet dressed her self in the shortest dress imaginable and applied so much makeup she looked like a clown.

"No." He said curtly. This girl was beginning to annoy him, but he couldn't do anything, lest he incur the Woman's wrath. He didn't want to do that, it would make what come next much more difficult.

"You don't mean that, silly." She said whilst grasping his ahnd and dragging him to the dance floor. Vegeta dug his heels in and flicked his wrist, sending the girl away from him. Before she had time to get back on her feet, Vegeta had gone.

He started looking around for Bulma, he wanted to leave. He was sick off this party. To his dissmay he found the Woman dancing with another man. A man these earthlings would call attractive. He walked calmly towards them with his arms crossed and his best glare ready.

"Woman," he said, "we're leaving."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta relieved, she was sick off this guy coming on to her, and just like Vegeta wanted to leave. Bulma was about to reply when her dancing partner spoke,

"She will do no such thing." Bulma looked at him trying to suppress her laughter at his his mistake.

"What?" Vegeta hissed.

"I said she will do no such thing. Who are you to order her about." Bulma was both flattered and amused. Although the guy was right he should really just shut up. Vegeta just stared at the man.

"To scared to speak? Shortie." The man asked. Bulma actually let out a short laugb at that. Not at the insult but at the man's stupidity.

Vegeta looked at the man cooly for a few seconds before he unleahed an invisible ki wave, which sent the man flying.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and smiled before linking arms and leaving together.

-(m)-

When the couple arrived home, Vegeta picked up his Woman and took her to her room. He threw her on to the bed, latching on to her dress, tearing it off.

"Hey that was expens." Bulmas complaints were cut off by Vegeta's lips pressing against her own. He had already taken his own clothes off, leaving then in a pile of broken frabric. Bulma leaned into the kiss as Vegeta probes his tounge into her mouth. Bulma purred beneath him. Vegeta's hands started to explore his Woman's body. He reached down to her butt with one hand, and with the other removed her bra, then began to massage her breast. Bulma moaned this time and began to move her hands across his muscled chest. She placed her hands on his hip and rolled over so she was on top. Vegeta didnt reacts, instead he began to suckle on her breasts: nibbling on her nipple, sending wavesnof pleasure through Bulma's body. Bulma began to move her hips back and forth rubbing her underwear covered vagina over his exposed penis. Vegeta moaned in sync with Bulma, and then ripped off her last bit of clothing. Bulma, getting the message, positioned herself over his dick and the lowered herself over it. Vegeta rolled over to regain his position back on top. He pumped in and out of her soaking wet hole, pushing deeper and deeper each thrust. Bulma screamed out Vegeta's name, which only made him pump harder and faster. He screamed out this time as he and Bulma climaxed at the same time.

They lay there breathing heavily in the dark, before falling asleep in each others arms.

To be continued


	8. Goodbye

Chapter 8.

"Trunks, that's enough now," Vegeta called to his exhausted 1 year old child.

"Ok dadwy." Vegeta almost smiled at that, he found it cute the way his son couldn't pronounce some words. He looked over the child, the woman had made him his own training gi: a black one. Vegeta would have preferred it if she had made him a set of saiyan armour, to match him, instead of the apparel he wore, which resembled Kakarot's.

"Dadwy?" Trunks called, a questioning look on his face, "why we stop?" For a one year old Trunks had a decent concept of time, and he was sure that his daddy had cut their training session short.

"I need to talk," Vegeta cooly responed. He needed to tell his son what was going on, so he didn't feel bad. He sighed, that sentimentality was precisely why he needed to do this.

"Boy, I have decided to go away for a while," Vegeta paused, unsure how to continue. "I am going to space for a month," Trunks' face began to fall and his eyes began to tear up, "do not cry Boy, it is weakness. You are not weak, and besides you will see me again."

Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes and put on a steely glare he had seen his father use many times.

"OK dadwy." Vegeta sighed in relief, he was afraid that his son would take it badly. Now he just had to hope that the woman would be the same.

"Oh and Trunks, your mother doesn't now yet, so keep it a secret." Trunks nodded.

"OK."

Vegeta switched the gravity back on and proceeded to train with his son.

Meanwhile, Bulma sat in the camera room with tears pourinh down her face. She felt betrayed and angry. Normally she enjoyed watching Vegeta and Trunk's, but today finding out that Vegeta was leaving and told her son before her, had upset greatly. She turned the monitor off and let the tears flow.

-(m)-

Vegeta looked around the breakfast room, confused. The Woman was always awake and downstairs at this time of day. Maybe she was I'll. He hoped not, it would make his situation much, much worse. He sensed for the Woman ki and found it on the ground floor in a room he didn't know the purpose of. He gave a glance to his son, who was happily playing with the other woman, and made to leave.

Vegeta was flying down the hallway, when he got something solid.

"Vegeta, please look where you are going." Vegeta had hit Dr. Breifs, and knocked him to the ground. He stood up shaking of the dust, and picking up the black cat that always resided upon his shoulder.

"Is it done."

"Ah, your usual blunt self I see." He could see Vegeta's annoyance at his long delivery, and cut to the point, "almost, it just needs feuling. You can leave after lunch."

"Good," and with that Vegeta flew of, in the direction of Bulma's ki.

When he was outside the room he looked at the door apprehensively; now he was closer, he could sense something wrong with her. He became afraid, it would not be good if she was angry. He pulled himself together and opened the door. He needed to do this, for himself and his pride.

"Ow." Vegeta exclaimed. He was not ready for the chair to be thrown at him. He was supprised, the Woman was not that strong. 'Shit' he thought, rage must be feuling her.

"Why?" Bulma shreiked through the tears.

Vegeta was stunned, why was she crying? And what the hell did she mean?

"Why him first? Do you care about me at all?" She was crying harder now, even she did not realise how much this was affecting her.

"Shit," was the response Vegeta gave. He didn't know what to say. She knew. That was bad. Then a though stuck him.

"How?" Bulma just pointed at the monitor which was currently showing images of differwnt rooms within the house. Vegeta got it instantly: the Woman was spying on him.

"Why?" Bulma asked again, irritated by Vegeta's lack of explanation.

"You owe me remember. Let me go."

Bulma picked up another chair

"You can go. I don't even want you here." Vegeta frowned and stared at the Woman. He sighed. His voice softened.

"Calm down. Let me explain." Bulma looked at him and put the chair down. She wiped her eyes clean and answered.

"Ok," she said quietly. Without so much anger, the sadness was beginning to show.

"I'm afraid." Vegeta voice was almost inaudible.

"What?" Bulma was stunned. She had never seen Vegeta admit weakness. It was something he abhorred.

"You heard me, Woman."

"Of what?"

"This." He said plainly. "I'm afraid of my life, and what it's become. I'm afraid of giving affection and of receiving it. I'm afraid of becoming fond of the Boy and you."

Bulma just sat there, unable to move. Never before had Vegeta opened up about how he felt. Never.

"I'm going to get away from this life. I want to be alone to think it over."

Bulma walked over and hugged Vegeta.

"Why are you afraid?"

"The past."

"With Frieza?" Bulma felt Vegeta's head nod against her.

"I was given to that monster as a child. The father I thought I loved was weak. He gave me away without a fight. Just left to become what I became." Vegeta's voice shuddered, and Bulma felt something wet on her face. Vegeta's tears. "After he destroyed my home, I stopped feeling anything. I became cold and heartless. I was perfectly fine with preforming planetary genocide. But now that though angers me. And I hate it. I hate the change that has happened to me. I no longer feel like myself.

"Oh." It was all Bulma could say. She was astounded that Vegeta had opened up so much, and now she understood his behaviour so much more. She looked up at her saiyan prince, and kissed his tears away.

"You can go, I understand." Vegeta smiled at Bulma.

"Thank you."

-(m)-

The two blue haired billionaires stood in the garden of their home looking at the new generation rocket ship Dr. Briefs had created. They stood waiting for the arrogant prince to arrive, so they could say goodbye. Mother and son were soon joined by Dr and Mrs Briefs, and there they stood waiting for the, now late saiyan, to arrive. Mrs Briefs was holding a large bundle of pre cooked meals that only needed to be heated up with the ships microwave. Bulma also had a gift for Vegeta: a sack of freshly picked sensu beans. Yaijarobe had dropped them off at her request.

Trunks reached up and tugged at Bulma's trousers. He wanted to be picked up. Bulma obliged and held her son in her arms, stroking his lavender hair. She didn't say anything, but could feel his tears against the skin on her neck. She almost felt like joining him, but she knew she had to be strong. Vegeta hated weakness.

At long last Vegeta finally came out of the house and walked across the garden to his spaceship. The Woman's father had taught him how to operate it, but really if that idiot Kakarot could fly it, then he would have no trouble.

As he approached the ship, he caught sight of his family. He smiled inside. He wanted to say his final goodbyes, although he was afraid of what the blonde one might do. He walked a little quicker and was then greeted by his rocket of a son, who he had to admit was getting the hang of flying very quickly. He wrapped on of his arms around the boy, and then just stood there together. Eventually Trunks, who was supprised to get so much attention, spoke one word of goodbye, and then flew back to his grandparents.

Vegeta then approached the Woman, he pulled her into him and kissed her right there. He pulled away when he felt something get shoved into him. The sensu beans.

"Thank you," he wispered.

"Your welcome."

Bulma leaned in and gave Vegeta one final kiss, and then let him collect his food and enter his ship. On the ramp he turned around and waved, before walkig into the ship. Bulma and company began to walk away to the safe zone to watch the spaceship take off.

Bulma couldn't suppress the tears any longer and embraced her family, causing them to completely miss the spaceship taking off.

"I love you, Vegeta."

To be continued...


	9. Dreams

Chapter 9.

Bulma smiled as she looked into his deep onyx eyes, so dark she couldn't distinguish between iris and pupil. She started back with her bright sapphires: a perfect juxtaposition. She could feel his eyes bore deep into her soul, analysing every aspect of her being. She really hoped she had a similar expression on her face. She often found that she wore a dumfounded look when looking into his eyes. She smiled when his hands touched her skin and shivered when his hands reached her thighs. She pressed herself closer to him and soon her lips found his. He kissed her back, sending tendrils of warmth through her body. Bulma moved closer yet again and positioned her self in the curve of Vegeta's body. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was content.

"I love you, Bulma." And the illusion broke. His stoic face dissipated into the darkness of her subconscious and she woke up, angry.

She was irritated with herself for dreaming these dreams. She thought she would have been strong. She was wrong. About a week after his departure, Bulma had started having dreams about her prince. After 3 weeks she had been having them at least 5 nights in 7.

She missed him, yet hated that she did. He wasn't exactly the best choice for a lover and Bulma knew that, but she couldn't help but love him. She wished she didn't; he wasn't exactly an east person to love. He barely ever showed affection and when he did it was short lived. He was rude to her parent and seemed to only like their son as punching bag.

And he left.

She couldn't understand why she loved him after he abandoned her to go into space. She knew why he had to go, she had even given her consent, but still it was creul and selfish of him. She sighed, there was no point in complaining now.

She got up out her bed and walked into the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth and got dressed into a pair of old worn jeans and a black shirt, before walking down stairs to the kitchen.

As she walked through the kitchen doors she saw her son and dad sat down at the breakfast table. Her mother was at the stove cooking breakfast, but almost cried when she saw Bulma's messy appearance. Except when she was ill, Mrs Briefs had never seen Bulma without her hair done in some fancy style. But right now it looked like a blue nest and she almost cried, she couldn't understand how her daughter could neglegt her hair so much. She balmed her father and his messy ways.

Bulma sat down at the table next to Trunks and took the boel of cereal away from her father.

"Bulma dear, I'm out at a investors meeting today so I'll need you to take charge at the labs."

"I was going there anyway dad its fine." Mrs and Dr Briefs exchanged a look of worry then. Not since she was fifteen had Bulma been so interested in working in the main labs. She usually preferred to work in her private labs but for the last week Bulma had shown up every day without fail. Her parents were beginning to worry about her state of mind. She hadn't seen any if her friends since Vegeta left. But Mrs Briefs had the sorted.

"Oh Bulma dear," Mrs Breifs began as Bulma was leaving,"come leave the labs before 7 please."

"Okay mum."

-(m)-

"Hey do you know where my mother is," Bulma asked the receptionist in the entrance hall.

"She was just putting Trunks away Miss Bulma."

Bulma smiled a thank you and hurried up to Trunk's room.

"Hey mum. I'm back."

"Oh Bulma dear, I'm going to need you to go into your room and put this on," Mrs Breifs said, holding up an expensive dress.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions just put it on." Mrs Briefs giggled. Bulma took the dress and walked out the door.

"Oh, do your hair as well dear."

Bulma shook her head and walked into her room to get changed. She showered and put the dress on. Half heatedly she did her hair and makeup and, quite irretated, walked down stairs to find her mother.

Mrs Breifs was no where to be seen. Bulma had checked her favourite rooms of the house, as well as the giant greenhouse her father kept his 'exotic' pets in. Bulma sighed and walked into the dining room. She didn't really expect her mother to be in here as they almost always ate at the breakfast table. The dining table was just to large and so was only used for dinner partys. But to her surprise the dining table had been pushed to the side of the room and the many chais were stacked up.

"SURPRISE!"

Bulma jumped as all her friends jumped out of their hiding places. Buma was stunned. She couldn't comprehend why all her friends were here. Then she saw her mother and realised that she had set it up. Proberbly to get her out of her rut. She faked a smile and began to greet her guests. She wasn't happy about this and was going to let her mum know about this afterwards. As she went around her friends it only made her sadder. Especially when she got to Krillin. He was in a similar situation as her: falling in love with an ex villain, but unlike her, android 18 seemed to really like Krillin, even if she was a little shy about public displays of affection.

After 2 hours of feigned happiness Bulma had had enough. She thought her friends were sufficiently drunk to be able to sneak out and left without anyone noticing. She walked up the stairs into Trunk's room and kissed her lavender haired son on the head before heading to her own bed. She walked into her room and removed her dress. She climed into bed without bothering to put on her pyjamas and snuggled under her sheets. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"I love you, Bulma"

She snuggled into the speakers chest and fell asleep.

To be continued.


	10. What is wrong with me?

Chapter 10

"Oh Bulma dear I just knew this party would be a great help in you getting over Vegeta."

Bulma looked up at her mother, confused at what she was saying. She wasn't over Vegeta she had even had another dream about him cuddling her last night.

"Mother, what are you on about?"

Mrs Briefs didn't notice her daughter's confusion and continued to rabbit on.

"I always did like that Yamcha boy. He was so sweet and kind." Bulma was now even more confused. Why was her mother talking about Yamcha. And since when had that cheating bastard been sweet and kind.

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

Again Bulma was ignored.

"Oh Bulma, I always knew deep down that you two would end up together. I mean Vegeta is handsome and all that but he wasn't exactly right for you." Bulma was mad as well a confused now.

"MOTHER!"

"Yes dear." Mrs Breifs said completely oblivious to her daughter's frustration.

"What are you talking about."

"Yamcha, silly." Bulma opened her mouth to object but Mrs Breifs continued, "don't try and hide it, I saw the two of you snuggled up together."

"What!?" Bulma was furious now. What had Yamcha done.

"You two did get together, right?" It seemed that Mrs Briefs finally noticed her daughter's confusion.

"No mother we didn't."

"Well then dear, I think you need to have a word with Yamcha.'

"Believe me I'm going to." Although she was actually worried about what Vegeta would do when he got back. She hoped he wouldn't put him back in the hospital. It would make things a whole lot worse.

-(m)-

After eating, and bathing Trunks she was ready to go over to Yamcha's apartment. She had to take Trunks with her as her parents were going out for the day, but she was also relived because he served as a reminder of Vegeta and she hoped that it would make Yamcha less inclined to try anything.

She got into the hover car and strapped Trunks into his baby seat. She turned the engine on and drove off.

She always loved driving her own cars and kept a collection of Capsule cars on her person at all times. Every time she drove she was reminded of her teenage adventures to find the dragon balls and all the fun times she had. But the wave of nostalgia also brought back memories of the old Yamcha. The one wo couldn't talk to women and preferred to rob peopel rather than save them. The old Yamcha, the one she had loved, would have never done this. She sighed he wasn't the old Yamcha he had changed drastically and she waswasnt sure she liked the new Yamcha.

Bulma rung the door bell of Yamchas' apartment.

"Who is it," Yamcha said with annoyance.

"It's Bulma," she said calmly.

"Fuck.," there was a long pause, "I'm coming down there."

Bulma waited there watching her little prince roll about in his crib.

"Hey," came a nervous voice from behind her.

"Hey," Bulma replied wandering where this would go.

"Um... I would just like to apolagise greatly for my...behaviour last night"

"Yeah you should. That was a gross breach of my privacy and my trust."

"Bulma I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it," Bulma was getting heated now,"you can't just come into my bed like that it's sexual assalt"

"Bulma I was drunk."

"Oh shut up," Bulma wasn't sure where this anger was coming from; she just wanted him to apolagise,"you're just lucky I didn't call the police."

"Bulma please, I'm sorry"

"No you're not you've done this too many times now. You better just hope I calm down before Vegeta come back." At the mention of his name Yamcha winced.

"Please not Vegeta. He'll kill me." Yamcha was terrified.

"I don't care.*sob* When he comes back I'll tell him... When he *sob* gets home I'll make sure you get your due...*sob* when he gets home..." Bulma burst into tears.

Yancha just looked stunned at the crying heiress.

"I should go." Bulma managed to say in between sobs. She grabbed Trunks and ran to the car.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

-(m)-

"Ugh!" Vegeta yelled as yet another one of the training drones the Woman had made for him smashed in to a pile of scrap against the wall. It was one of the last and Vegeta was pissed. Well more pissed than he was before he started training.

For the last week Vegeta's rage had been building and building. By now every object he came into contact with would be broken in a few minutes. He had broken most of his training drones, his kitchen ( he was living off of cold canned foods now), his shower his sofa, his bed...frankly every item except for the ships controls. And of course his precious gravity room.

The worst thing was that Vegeta had no idea why he was angry, and if anything that only increased his rage. Try as he might, Vegeta had found no reason to be angry. Well except one. But Vegeta had dismissed that thought almost immediately. The Woman couldn't be involved.

"Aghh!" Vegeta cried out as he punched a big hole in the wall. He shouldn't be having these thoughts. That Woman couldn't be that significant. Could she. Was it those words. The words that humans to people they want as a mate. He punched another hole in the wall. Every time he had these thoughts the wall gained a new hole: the total was now a hundred and seven.

He cried out again and then went to have a shower. He needed to cool off although it never worked before.

Thoroughly doused in freeezing water the proud prince still couldn't shake his thoughts of the Woman. Did he feel the same. No he was a saiyan warrior. Not some soft huffed, he knew would have to do.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

-(m)-

"Hey, you okay Bulma," Krillin asked Bulma over the phone in the evening, "because Yamcha said that you collapsed into tears on his door step."

"Thanks for your concern Krillin, but I'm fine at the moment," Bulma lied, trying to keep the sorrow out of her voice.

"Oh okay then; sorry to have bothered you."

"No its fine. Good night."

"Good night." Krillin hung up.

Bulma put the phone down and sat on her bed. She had already put Trunks to bed and so was free to get to business. She was already dressed appropriately: in a white t-shirt she had brought for Vegeta but had found itself with her clothes when Vegeta had refused to wear it, and her favourite pyjama bottoms.

Picking up the giant tub of ice cream up of the table as well as her largest spoon, Bulma laid back and hit play on the remote. The TV burst into life and began to play her favourite romantic movies.

As the movies progressed her room slowly began to fill up with used tissues and her ice cream tub quickly began to run out. She sighed and went to the kitchen to get more. After she had collected to more tubs, she returned to her room.

"Well that's an appealing look," a voice called out from her bed in a sarcastic tone, "and thosee soppy stories on your TV is hardly quality entertainment. Seriously Woman how can you watch these." Bulma was stunned. He was back. Finally he was back. Although she didn't exactly appreciate his nonchalant attitude.

"I have a name dumbass."

"I used it."

"Hmpf." Vegeta smirked at that.

"I really thought it took much more that that to render you speechless Woman," silence ensued, but not because Bulma couldn't think of a retort. She was silent because she was overjoyed that he had returned but wanted desperately not to show it.

"I'm was just stunned at your arrival, you arrogant prick," Bulma finally replied minutes later. Vegeta smirked again.

"If you don't mind, I'm kind of busy. So can you please leave my room now."

"I fine here thank you." Bulma smiled to her self and slowly went to sit on her bed, all the while keeping an eye on Vegeta to gauge his reaction. He did said nothing as she approached. He was too busy admiring her curves, even under the baggy t-shirt she was wearing. He knew why he wanted this woman.

Bulma had finally made to the bed and carefully climed on to the bed. Vegeta made no complaint. Cautiously, Bulma opened a tub of ice cream and made herself comfortable; tucking herself under the covers.

Vegeta internally smiled and put his arms up over his head. Bulma, not wanting to miss an opportunity snuggled up to him, before resuming the movie.

Vegeta out one arm around Bulma and with the other grabbed one of the smaller spoons Bulma had brought up and then joined her in eating the ice cream.

After a while the ice cream was gone and the movie had ended and the happy couple were fast asleep.

To be continued


End file.
